The Legend of Zelda: Riders of Berk
by B1NARD1
Summary: Link and Hiccup defeated the Red Death and dragons are now at peace with humans. Link and Midna decide to remain in Berk, eager for many more experiences and adventures to come.
1. Generic Werewolf Chapter

**A/N I'm baaaaaack! Now quick note. This is a follow up series to my other crossover "The Legend of Zelda: Welcome to Berk." If you have not read that one, you will be very confused. **

**Another note: This series will be more mature than my other series, i.e more swearing, more violent themes, and a bit of development on Link and Midna's relationship. And by relationship, I mean sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor The Legend of Zelda. Full rights go to Dreamworks Studios and Nintendo, respectively.**

"Hiccup, I'll be back. I'm going for a quick walk in the forest." Link said.

"At this time of night?"

"It's not like I'll be getting much sleep anyways." Link replied. Hiccup simply nodded and hopped into his bed.

Link exited the house, taking in the sight of the beautiful night sky. Without dragons attacking, the night on Berk was an enchanting sight to behold and it was arguably even more so in the forest. Link trekked on alone, not bothering to wake Midna. Over the months that the two had been here for now, they both settled in nicely, Link living with Hiccup and Midna living with Astrid. This didn't stop the couple from building a house in the forest, which was now almost finished.

Link made it into an open grove within the forest, offering him a full view of the sky which bore a full moon, round and bright. Hiccup smiled at its beauty, but noticed something odd. The moon was had odd black particles emitting from it, not unlike the particles one would see in the Twilight Realm. Despite how strange it was, Link couldn't take his eyes off of it, the moon almost being hypnotizing.

"Wow. The moon looks really... nice..." Link drawled. "It almost makes me feel... Urgh..." He was cut off by a sudden pain throughout his whole body, as if his bones were all breaking at once and resetting themselves. "Agh, what... is this..." He groaned, now being driven to the ground from the intensity of the pain. Hair was sprouting all over his body, causing him to look more beast than man. His clothes slowly distorted until they became Twilight particles. In one burst of pain, Link howled out a feral roar, not man anymore, but a wolf yet again. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Link awoke to be met with the light of dawn along with the smell of leaves. He remembered that he had passed out in the forest, yet couldn't remember why. When he tried standing up, he noticed that his legs felt much weaker. Upon falling, he opened his mouth to groan, but instead a bark came out.

_Oh Nayru please no._ Link thought. When he turned around, he saw Toothless and Midia both sitting there, staring back at Link. _Last time this happened, I was still able to speak to animals... Let's hope it still works like that._ **_"Guys, what happened?"_** Link barked. _  
_

**_"Well, we heard a roar and showed up here." _**Midia responded. Link gave a sigh of relief, knowing that at least these two would be able to speak with him.

**_"Along with half of Berk's dragons."_** Toothless added.

_**"Wait, what?!"** _Link exclaimed **_"How?"_**

**_"Link, dragons have a far better sense of hearing than humans." _**Midia began to explain. **_"And from where we were, you roared so loud that it was as if you were right next to us."_**

**_"So, then all kinds of dragons showed up thinking that your roar was a dragon in pain." _**Toothless said. **_"When they saw it was just a wolf, they flew away."_**_  
_

_"**So why did you two stick around?"** _Link asked.

**_"I picked up on your scent and at first thought that a wolf ate you." _**Midia replied.

**_"I had to stop her from blowing you sky high." _**Toothless remarked, sending a glare in Midia's direction. **_"After a few minutes of arguing, we figured out that somehow your scent wasn't just on the wolf, you were the wolf." _**

**_"I was deeply confused." _**Midia said.

**_"Well, as much as I'd love to explain it to you, I can't say I know very well myself what happened." _**Link said. **_"I'll have to ask Midna about this." _**

_**"Midna's that red haired girl that you like, right?"** _Toothless asked, clearly trying to embarrass Link. This time, Link offered no words and merely barked at Toothless.

**_"Just go get Midna." _**Link growled. Midia happily obeyed, taking off towards Berk. Toothless remained there, staring at Link curiously. _"What?" _Link asked, noticing Toothless' stare.

**_"You seem to be familiar with... this." _**Toothless pointed out. **_"Has this happened before?" _**

**_"Yeah, quite a few times actually. That's why I asked for Midna." _**

Toothless shrugged, or at least gave the dragon version of a shrug and curled up to rest. It took no more than 20 minutes before Midia returned, Midna on her back. When they landed, Midna ran up to Link immediately, recognizing his current form.

"Link, what did you do this time?" She said, crouching down to look at him eye-to-eye.

Link tried to respond, but remembered that he couldn't speak to humans in this form. He looked back at Toothless, who was watching the scene quite amused. **_"How the hell do I talk to her?" _**

**_"Act it out." _**Toothless said, still entertained by Link's current situation.

Link growled back at the dragon and turned to face Midna, who had an eyebrow raised. _There's no way I can act out the moon. _Link thought. He looked around for anything to assist in showing Midna what happened and saw a stray branch on the ground. He ran over and picked it up within his teeth, running around the grove in a large circle with it to draw the shape of the moon. He then began drawing small squares all over the circle he had created, symbolizing the Twilight particles from yesterday.

"Okay, a circle with squares." Midna said, clearly not getting the point of Link's drawing.

Link howled at the sky, much like how a wolf would at night, further trying to get Midna to understand what he was trying to say.

"The sky?" Midna asked. At this point, it was a game of charades.

Link nodded, now gesturing back to his drawing. She asked if he was drawing the sun, but he shook his head and howled again.

"The... moon?" Midna offered.

Link nodded and now pointed at the squares he drew.

"Alright, so what's the deal with the squares." Midna asked, unable to figure out what it was.

Link grabbed another stick, quickly getting tired of this game of charades. He began writing out something, Midna watching confusedly.

"T-W-I-L-I..." Midna read aloud. By the second "I," she already figured out what he was trying to spell. "Twilight?"

Link nodded and pointed back to the squares he drew, hoping Midna would get the message.

"Twilight particles!" She exclaimed. "So, a full moon had Twilight particles last night... and that turned you into a wolf?" She finally understood. Link gave her a nod of assurance, to which she bent down to rub his head as if he was a pet. It wasn't the most dignified thing, but he didn't object. "Now, the question is how are we gonna get you back to normal." She said, staring at the grey wolf.

Link moved away from Midna's hand, allowing himself room to answer her. He raised his left paw, showing the back of his hand. The Triforce didn't show in his wolf form, but Midna still got the message.

"Contact Zelda?" She asked. Link nodded, prompting Midna to stand and try to establish a telepathic connection with the princess. It was a bit more difficult since they were in different worlds, but considering that the two were already bound by spirit, it made it that much easier. After a couple of minutes, Midna managed to make contact with Zelda.

_"Good day, Midna. What a pleasant surprise." _Zelda greeted.

"It is good to hear from you, princess but I'm afraid we can't chat. Link is stuck as a wolf." Midna could practically hear Zelda's eyes widen.

_"But... how can that be? I thought the curse was broken when Ganondorf died."_

"Well, we thought so too. But over here in our world, it looks like the Twilight leaked through." Midna explained. "How are we supposed to turn him back if we don't have the Master Sword?"

_"Hmm... the curse is certainly broken, so Link isn't suffering from the effects of a Twilit crystal. Perhaps there's still some Twilight energy in the area blotting out the light." _Zelda suggested. It made sense, but this theory brought about another issue.

"Alright, but how would we purify the area? There aren't any light spirits in this world." Midna pointed out.

_"That is problematic indeed... What of your people? Are you sure that they have nothing to do with this? Perhaps they are trying to use the Twilight as a sort of flare." _Zelda said. The princess was just spewing out good ideas today.

"That would make some sense. I can try to create a link for me to communicate with the Twilight Realm, but it'll be difficult without my full magic." Midna replied.

_"Wait, your magic? What happened to it?" _Zelda asked.

"I'm... kind of a human right now." Midna said, looking down at her short physique. "This realm seemed to remove my Twili traits and change me into a human. This is what my people were before we were banished to the Twilight Realm."

_"Wait, that means you can still trigger your powers! They're just hidden. Who knows, maybe you'll be even stronger." _Zelda said, excitement dripping in her voice. The princess was always one who advocated research and ancient history, especially when dealing with magic. This was a magnificent chance for her to figure out what gives the Twili their magic. Midna knew this and decided to humor Zelda. _"If you're exposed to the Twilight, perhaps you'll be able to absorb some of it and replicate the process of being banished to the Twilight Realm. Once this happens, you might be able to get your powers back from the Twilight." _

"Brilliant idea, princess, but I don't know how often this exposure of Twilight happens." Midna said.

_"Well, what was the setting when Link turned into a werewolf?" _Zelda asked.

"It was a full moon with Twilight particles all over it. Maybe a full moon is the only time when there's enough Twilight in this world for my people to directly influence it." Midna suggested. It sounded logical enough, but Link gave her a look that said "I am not waiting until another full moon."

"I think Link is a bit opposed to the idea, princess. The next full moon isn't for another month and I don't think he can wait that long."

_"Well, you'll either have to find a way to release Twilight into this world or Link has to wait a month before there's enough shadow in that world for your people to manipulate it." _Zelda said, seeming to be out of ideas.

Link came up and nudged Midna, as if trying to tell her something. He directed her attention to the two dragons. "What about them, Link?" Link walked over and began speaking with Toothless. Midna say this and understood that he was able to ask the dragons questions about what had happened.

_**"Hey, Toothless."** _Link said. **_"What happened when you found me yesterday." _**

_**"Well, if I recall, we heard your ungodly loud howl and came flying here. When we came, there was some type of black fog surrounding you. We didn't notice it because we were too focused on the fact that you smelled like, well, you."** _Toothless replied. **_"From what I can understand, you need to get these people from another world to change you back?" _**

_**"That I do."**_

_**"Well, I don't know much about this whole Twilight thing, but I have seen that dark fog before. Some dragon showed up with it around the same time that you two showed up here."** _Toothless said.

_**"And let me tell you, he's a mean one."**_Midia added. **_"You're gonna have some trouble reasoning with him."_**

**_"Oh, trust me. I don't intend to reason."_**Link growled. **_"Take me to him."_**

Toothless offered Link a ride, while Midia went over and offered Midna one as well. **_"I don't have Hiccup, so I'll have to go by land."_**

**_"That's fine."_**Link said.

**_"Off we go, then."_**Midia said once Midna was on her back. They took to the skies while Toothless and Link were bound to the ground, the handicapped Night Fury jumping along tree and hill, maneuvering flawlessly. Toothless' speed on the ground came close to rivaling that of Midia in the air. Naturally, though, Midia was still taking ahead of Toothless as she flew over the terrain while Link and Toothless were forced to go through.

**_"This is a part of the island that I never knew was__ here..."_**Link said, admiring the landscape.

**_"You never went past the forest. I wouldn't expect you to know much about it."_**Toothless replied, still jumping past all of the hills and trees. **_"The dragon is in a cave not too far from here."_**

They took the rest of the trip in silence due to the landscape becoming more steep as Toothless was forced to scale a mountain. This required his full concentration so that the two wouldn't simply fall off. Eventually, they came over the mountain and could now slide down, meeting Midna and Midia at the bottom.

**_"Shall we?"_**Link said, despite the fact that Midna couldn't hear him. The two dragons went in first, followed by Link and Midna. The cave was dark, making Toothless and Midia near invisible. **_"How much light can you provide?"_**Link asked. The two both shot a plasma blast in the air as an answer, causing the shots to collide with each other and light up the area with a bright flash. It would only last so long, but it would be suitable for now. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of some entity, as the group heard somewhat of a low trumpeting noise.

"Link... you know that sound, right?" Midna said, her voice slightly quivering.

Link growled as the memories of his past adventures came back to him. He knew precisely what this beast was, but he hoped he was wrong. The trumpeting noise continuously came from all angles, taunting the group. Eventually, the light faded out and nothing was to be seen. Link barked out a command, prompting Midia and Toothless to push Midna towards the group and huddle together with them.

"Link, these things are child's play for us. It can't be that bad, can it?" Midna said. She was half right, most of the beasts that made this sound from their past had been rather easy to deal with. But there was one occasion where one of these creatures was massive, not even dying after several attacks from Link but rather being subjected to his control. If this was the same case, they would be in trouble.

**_"See anything yet, Link?"_**Toothless asked, looking around somewhat frantically.

**_"No."_ **Link replied, frustration and anxiety getting the best of him. The trumpeting noise continued in the dark, low and rumbling. It progressively got closer until Link saw a glowing red pattern in the dark. His eyes widened as he barked out a warning. Instantly, the two Night Furies worked in unison to light up the area again, revealing the very thing that Link had feared: a massive Shadow Kargaroc.

"What in Nayru's name is that?!" Midna exclaimed.

Link had no words to offer and simply stared at the beast, making it clear to himself that this one was different. It had its typical horn shaped face with a red Twilight symbol in the middle, but its wings were massive and deteriorating due to Twilight energy. It had a second pair of wings, these being smaller but more intact than the other pair. Its tail was long and covered in Twilight runes, being spiked at the end of it. Its legs were little to scoff at either, transforming from the skinny, harmless limbs they were before into trunk-sized appendages, each foot adorned with several red talons. Down its back as well, in between the wings it had odd red spikes that glowed eerily. This beast was definitely not the same as the ones Link and Midna had seen in Hyrule.

Link growled at the beast, memories of his adventure returning to him. The trauma and stress that he sustained during it, the enemies that he had to fight, the nuisance these animals were. Everything came back to him and filled him with rage, prompting him to charge directly at the Kargaroc. The action caught everyone off guard, allowing Link to clamp onto the chest of the beast and bite away, resulting in a trumpeted cry with each bite. After a few bites, the beast got frustrated and rather than shaking Link off, it used its talons to grab him, slowly puncturing his skin with each individual claw. It didn't take long before Toothless fired a plasma blast right at the beast's face, prompting it to drop Link. He wasn't bleeding much due to how quickly Toothless responded, but if he didn't move, then he surely would have gotten grabbed again.

**_"Protect Midna. She's the one who needs to absorb this thing's energy."_**Link groaned, narrowly avoiding the Kargaroc's talons yet again.

**_"Do you have any clue how to beat this thing?"_**Toothless said, jumping away from the creature. Link was honestly clueless considering that it was much larger than both of the Night Furies combined. Link had managed to get damage on it once, but that wouldn't work again.

"Wait, Midia! Shoot a plasma blast at its face!" Midna shouted out of nowhere. Midia did as she was told, prompting the beast to instead block the shot with its wing rather than let it hit its face. It was hard to tell whether or not the wing took damage because of the fact that it was already black but based on the cry it gave, it was evident that the blast hurt a fair amount. This creature seemed to go out of its way to avoid damage to its face, even though most dragons can take at least a blast or two to the head.

"Aim for its tail now!" Midna ordered. This time Toothless took a shot, causing the dragon to curl up its tail, regardless of how little damage it would have taken. "Now the red spikes." Link had a go this time, sliding under the Kargaroc. It couldn't react in time, allowing Link to get onto its back and start chomping down on the spikes. It reacted incredibly aggressive, almost impaling Link with its tail. He luckily managed to jump off in time, but it was clear that it wanted Link nowhere near its back.

"That its weakness. The red markings that it has. That's the nexus for the Twilight energy. Target those and we bring it down." Midna said. You'll all need to attack at once so that it can't just deal with one of you at a time.

**_"You got all that, guys?"_**Link asked, looking back at the two Night Furies. They were clearly ready to attack, awaiting Link's move. **_"Toothless, when it starts going for me, shoot a plasma blast at its face and Midia, while it's stunned, bite its_**_ **tail."** _Link directed. They both nodded and waited, observing the beast carefully. It made no moves but instead focused on reacting to movements. Eventually, Link dashed towards a rock, ignoring the beast completely. He managed to get the drop on it, however, when he vaulted off the rock and onto its back. It was now focused on trying to kill Link, to which Toothless responded by jumping straight at the creature and blasting it in the face. Its trumpeted cry rang out through the cave, clearly in pain. Before it had time to deal with either of these two, Midia followed suit by clamping down on the creature's red tail. With all three Twilight nexuses being attacked, the beast slowly began to get the red markings all over its body. The three jumped off, observing the sight before them until the creature was covered in the red markings. It was also far less than pleased.

"One more time and that should do it, guys!" Midna encouraged. This time, the beast attacked first, breathing out a strange black fire from its horn-shaped mouth. Both Night Furies dodged it, but Link wasn't as agile so he managed to just barely get caught by the flamed at his leg. It quickly began to engulf his body, starting to glow red once he was completely covered by the odd substance. He was fine until the "fire" became completely red to which he howled in pain.

"Link!" Midna exclaimed. She knew what this was, but she never saw it so potent before. The only solution to this was to kill the source as quickly as possible or else Link would be destroyed. "You two, kill that thing no matter what! Link doesn't have much time!" She shouted.

**_"You heard her, sister."_**Toothless growled. His eyes flashed with rage, and an angry Night Fury was a sight no one ever wants to see. Midia was just as furious, giving a glare at the beast that would make even the Red Death cower in fear. They bounced around the cave at blinding speeds, bombarding the Kargaroc from as many angles as they could muster. It had no clue how to react, failing to catch sight of the two dragons and not having enough time to do anything before being blasted. After six or so blasts, the Night Furies were out of shots, instead choosing to rush the Kargaroc. They both crashed into opposite sides of it, biting down as hard as they could. The beast gave one weak cry as the two jumped off, having done all they could. The Kargaroc contorted and twitched before exploding into black particles. The "fire" lifted from Link's body and his howls of pain ceased as well.

**_"T-thanks, guys."_**Link breathed out. He received smiles and what could be defined as a hug from Midia. He looked over to Midna, who was now staring back at Link, trying to avoid crying.

"Link, didn't I tell you to stop scaring me like that?" She joked. Link laughed and glanced over at the smoke that was floating where the Kargaroc had died. Midna caught his gaze and walked over to the smoke, extending her arms out to absorb the Twilight energy. The smoke engulfed her body, but not as it had with Link. It began to glow blue instead before it faded away into Midna's skin, leaving blue Twilight symbols on her hands but little else. "You ready, Link?" She said, turning to him.

He took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes and preparing for the pain of having his bones re-arranged. Midna brought a hand to his head and muttered an incantation, drawing Twilight energy from Link's body. Once all of it was drained, he collapsed to the floor and his entire body went black. When the darkness faded, Link was a human yet again, his sword and all his clothes still on him.

"Well, that was unpleasant." He laughed, cracking his knuckles as he tried to get used to being human again. Without another second, Midna practically threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sorry, Mid. I'm just giving you heart attacks all over, aren't I." He joked, planting a kiss on Midna's forehead.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Your people never knew that you had left, so they thought this world kidnapped you and were going to use the Kargaroc to kill us all." Link asked, holding Midna as she sat on his lap. She had just finished making contact with the Twilight Realm.

"Yep. Luckily, I explained what happened and that fact that I wasn't coming back." Midna replied.

"Well, good to know. I like this world." Link said. "We better get back to Berk. Hiccup'll have my head."

Midna flipped over so that she was facing him, clearly having other plans. "He can have your head, but not before I get a turn." She teased, kissing him.

**A/N Woo! 4000 words! So, this is basically a story with all my ideas for Link's new life on Berk that would have been out of place in the original. As you can see, Link and Midna are much closer and I will definitely develop on that alot. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**-B1NARD1**


	2. The Changewing, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor The Legend of Zelda. Full rights go to Dreamworks Studios and Nintendo, respectively.**

_Link drifted slowly through the sky, seeming to be floating without any form of assistance. This occurrence alone would have indicated to Link that he was dreaming, but he paid no attention to it in this state of sleep. Below him was a vast forest, not unlike the one nearby the village of Berk. Within it was a cove, one that Link had not seen before but he could now identify it from above. Something about it called to him, prompting him to drift down to the spot. There was an organism within it, a dragon that Link could not identify. Before he could interact with it, his dream ended abruptly._

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Link whispered, careful to not wake up his roommate. Link rarely dreamt but when he did, it typically had some kind of cryptic message behind it, being a blessing of the goddesses. Sometimes it was a curse when regarded with his nightmares, but nonetheless he had to acknowledge them most times. He glanced over and saw that Midna was still asleep, the two residing in the house they built together. He slowly slipped out of the bed, silently thanking the goddesses that Midna didn't enjoy cuddling. Making his way out of the small home, he set off for the forest.

The trip towards the cove that Link saw was a rather confusing one, due to the fact that he could only map out the forest from above in his dream and right now, he was forced to walk through it. After an hour, he finally found the cove, the same dragon from his dream resting in it. Once it caught sight of Link, it disappeared, camouflaging into terrain.

"That's a new one." Link said. He stood still and listened, trying to hear for any shuffling or movement but was responded with nothing. Wherever the dragon was, it clearly did not want to be bothered by Link. Realizing this, Link decided to turn back and head home. He didn't make two steps before he was met with the gaze of this strange dragon. Upon closer inspection, Link was able to identify the species of this dragon, but his epiphany came too late as the dragon's eyes now became hypnotic, grabbing Link's gaze and keeping it.

"C-changewing..." Link slurred, being overtaken by one of the unique traits of changewings - hypnotizing.

Link was now under the beast's control and it wasted no time instructing him. Link brought two fingers two his mouth, blowing out a shrill whistle. Within minutes, Midia appeared by his side. She glanced at Link confusedly, being directed by him to look at the changewing. She obliged and followed the same fate as Link, being victim to the dragon's grasp.

"We will do as you wish. Direct us." Link spoke in a monotone voice. The changewing let out a low growl, glancing in the direction of Berk. It turned back to Link, gesturing towards Midia. "Yes, master." He replied before mounting Midia. The two flew off towards Berk, concealed from any scouts by the veil of night.

* * *

Midna stirred in bed, having a rather unpleasant dream. Being driven half awake, she turned to the side so she could hold Link for comfort. When she was met with nothing, she grabbed around aimlessly, trying to catch Link's arm. Her unrest shook her awake, her eyes widening as she noticed Link was not with her.

"Link?" She called out, assuming he was outside. She was provided with no reply so she walked outside from her house, searching for Link. He was nowhere to be seen, clearly departed from the area. Link was no stranger to late night walks, but something was off from Midna's perspective. She ran off to an open area in the woods where Midia commonly slept. Confirming Midna's concern, Midia was gone just like Link. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Midna said, offering herself some solace. "I'm just being a bit attached, that's all." She said, trying to deny that something was wrong. Despite her attempts, she was unable to shake the feeling of concern she had. "Damn it." She cursed, running off to Hiccup's house.

The door was unlocked, the people of Berk not being concerned with the concept of intruders. She walked in, Stoick being sound asleep. It was the one time where the chief didn't appear intimidating. Despite this, she knew he valued his life and wouldn't take too easily to being stirred awake all of a sudden. Despite this, Midna went ahead anyways and tapped his shoulder gently, trying to draw him out of his dreams before she simply shook him. His eyes flew open while his hand flew to his axe, but he calmed down when he saw Midna standing before him.

"You can't be scaring me like that, lass." Stoick sighed.

"Sorry, but there's a problem. Link is nowhere to be seen." She explained. Stoick raised an eyebrow, knowing very well of Link's tendencies to be out often at late hours. Midna noticed his gaze and added, "His dragon is gone as well."

"I see. Do you have any clue as to where he could be?"

"None at all." Midna said.

"Then we do have a problem indeed." Stoick said. "It'll have to wait until morning, however. I can't stir up the whole village this late because one person is gone." Midna frowned, worry showing in her eyes. Stoick put his hands on her shoulders, attempting to reassure her. "I promise at the first crack of dawn, we'll get together a search party to find him if he doesn't come back."

"Alright." Midna sighed.

"In the meantime, you should get some rest." Stoick suggested. Midna nodded and began walking back to her housee. As if on cue, before she could even take one step outside of Stoick's house, she heard a distant whirring sound.

"Is that what I think it is?..." Midna asked. She looked up at the sky, Stoick joining her. They were able to make out the rough silhouette of a dragon, confirming their fears. It was a Night Fury and it had no plans on stopping its run.

"Yes, yes it is." Stoick said, walking out of his house. "NIGHT FURY!" He shouted out, his voice booming throughout the village. The people of Berk were tempered by years upon years of fighting dragons before peace was made, so even in the deepest of sleep, they reacted almost immediately. Shuffling was heard from every house as vikings scrambled within their homes to ind shelter. "Get down!" Stoick directed Midna, pulling her under a table with him. He just barely managed to fit under but that was irrelevant as the house shook from the blast of the Night Fury.

Toothless and Hiccup ran down, being forced awake by a mixture of Stoick's voice and the blast that was now daring to burn down their home. "What's going on?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"There's a Night Fury attacking us, that's what!" Stoick replied, struggling to get out from under the table. Its sights were now set on other homes, firing indiscriminately

"There's someone on it!" Hiccup pointed out. Midna looked closer and her skin paled once she saw the rider.

"No, no that's can't be Link!" Midna cried. "He wouldn't do anything like this!"

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless and flying out through the door. He left a distraught Midna in the hands of his father but he had no choice. Hiccup flew up to Link, not paying attention as he was torching the village. "Link! What are you doing!" Hiccup exclaimed. The green-clad boy turned around and stared back, not uttering a word. His pupils were dilated, giving off a rather unsettling look as if Link wasn't conscious of what was going on. Midia had a similar look to her, but instead her eyes were constricted and hostile, but seemingly uninterested or uncaring.

Link flew up next to Hiccup so that he was not more than a foot away. Before Hiccup could react, Link threw a punch at his face, the force knocking him off of Toothless. Toothless was too busy dealing with Midia to save Hiccup, causing the latter to fall right through the roof of a house and into whatever was waiting there. Unfortunately, it was a bucket of knives. Before passing out, the last thing Hiccup saw was his blood seeping into the basket.

* * *

**A/N Short chapter but I wanted to release some thing aaaaand I wanted to be an evil son of a bitch and leave a cliffhanger. :3**

**See you next time!**


	3. The Changewing, Part 2

**A/N: PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGONBALL Z! *cough* I mean uh, Legend of Zelda: Riders of Berk. Link turned _ebil_! Midna became worried, Hiccup confronted Link, Link punched Hiccup, Hiccup is now impaled with knives. ONTO THE STORY!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor The Legend of Zelda. Full rights go to Dreamworks Studios and Nintendo, respectively.**

_Hiccup felt nothing at all. He felt no warmth but he wasn't cold, he was numb all over and could feel no pain. The last memory he had was him plummeting into a bucket of knives. His hand instinctively went to the area of penetration, but finding no blood there, no laceration, nothing at all. He wasn't conscious right now, he was having some delusion of his own. He was not left long to himself, however as the ground beneath him began to shake and he was forced from his "dream."  
_

Standing before him was a sight that he rarely saw, his father was sobbing. Hiccup could only look down at his body to see his shirt was off and in its place, bandages wrapped all over. The bandages were dark red in some spots, becoming soaked by his blood, but they were doing their job. "Dad..." Hiccup said. He wanted to say more but his lungs were in pain from the first word. It was enough, however, as Stoick brought his head up to look at his son, who was feebly smiling to indicate he was fine.

Stoick's solemn expression lightened, a sigh of relief passing his lips. "I thought you were done for." Stoick admitted. "When Midna ran and found you, there was just blood everywhere. The knives just barely your heart, she said. But I thought you were..."

Stoick paused, and Hiccup knew why. His mother had already died long ago and Hiccup was all Stoick had left. He was not a man known to cry, but the thought of losing all of his family would be more than enough to make even the hardiest vikings cry. Hiccup nodded to assure Stoick that he understood. It still hurt to speak, considering the knives probably pierced his diaphragm. Hiccup gestured his head towards the door, giving a questioning glance towards Stoick.

"The village?" He asked. Hiccup nodded, causing Stoick's relieved expression to shift yet again to a more sorrowful one. "Unfortunately, things didn't stop after you fell. Link torched up the rest of the village until Astrid and the others came to stop it."

"I know what you're thinking, Hiccup." Midna spoke up. "We couldn't snap Link out of it, but we did try to figure out what was wrong with him." She added.

"No, it's fine. That's not the first thing on my mind right now." Hiccup groaned, trying to talk past the pain. "What's important is - ah... - making sure that the people are all safe." He said in between groans. "Midna, gather up the others. Go find Link and keep him from attacking Berk again. I'll stay here and read up on anything we have here to figure out what's up with him."

"Okay... but I don't have a dragon." Midna replied.

"Take Toothless. He'll listen to you." Toothless said, shutting his eyes as the pain grew with each word he spoke. "Go. Before he comes back and blows everything to Asgard." Hiccup demanded. Midna didn't make any argument and left the house. Astrid was standing outside, the other kids being throughout the village tending to the damages.

"He's awake, and we're going to find Link."

"What about Hiccup?" Astrid insisted.

"He specifically told me to get all of you and go find Link. I'm not going to ignore his wishes." Midna said. Astrid seemed to ponder over it for a bit but reluctantly agreed. "Go get the others. We're leaving in 30 minutes." Once Astrid was gone, Midna went over to Toothless, who was quite restless. The dragon quickly came to greet Midna, also giving her a questioning look.

"Hi Toothless. He's fine, don't worry." Midna said, rubbing the Night Fury's nose gently. "C'mon. We're going to go find Link. But first I'll need to figure out how to ride you..." Toothless lowered his head, allowing Midna to get on his back. She found the mechanism that Hiccup used to control Toothless' artificial tail. "So, I just move my foot to control your tail... This should be easy enough."

The next 30 minutes of practice were almost laughable, but finally Midna managed to figure out the positions of Toothless' tail and what they did. It would allow for simple flight at least, but nothing fancy. The other kids arrived, all on their dragons as well.

"Alright, keep hidden as best as possible once we start flying." Midna instructed to the group.

"See, I don't _do _stealth when I can just punch things in the face." Snotlout mused. Midna was in little mood for his antics, glaring daggers at him. This alone shut him up.

"Once we find Link, all of us will jump down from our dragons and surround him. Our dragons will do the same to Link's Night Fury." She continued. "Let's get going while it's still dark. And I don't want to hear any complaints."

Midna led the way, flying into the forest with the rest of the kids behind her. The forests of Berk weren't an incredibly hard place to traverse on foot, but getting an aerial view was probably the best option they had to find Link. The group flew relatively close to the trees, but high enough so that they could get a good view of everything under them. No one dared to utter a word, keeping up the stealth that Midna demanded of them and no one was going to disobey her in her current state of annoyance. Only Astrid dared to fly up next to Midna to speak.

"How do you think that we're going to snap Link out of this when we do find him?" Astrid inquired.

"We don't have to. Right now we just have to apprehend him and wait for Hiccup to figure out why he's acting like this." Midna replied, her voice remaining emotionless and focused.

"You... don't have any issues doing that?"

Midna was silent for a moment, looking down at the forest pensively. "I wanna do whatever's best for Berk." She muttered. "Even if that means locking up Link. Can we just... focus on the issue at hand?"

Astrid nodded and brought Stormfly back a little, letting Midna lead in peace. Eventually, they found a large clearing, rotted tree stumps littering the area. It was difficult to see in the night, but the silhouettes of Link and his dragon showed. Midna positioned Toothless above the clearing, directing the other riders to stop.

"You all know what to do." She whispered, pulling her foot out of Toothless' stirrup. "Make sure Link does not escape." She went down first, jumping off of Toothless and down to the ground. Astrid followed, the two girls landing on their feet. The rest of the riders weren't as graceful necessarily but they did their job of surrounding Link. Before Midia could react, the dragons surrounded her too.

With no place to go, Link looked around, staring at the riders silently. When his eyes fell onto Midna, he smiled wickedly before breaking out into a twisted laughter. "So, you're the one this human's so pathetically infatuated with."

"Wait, what?" Midna said, surprised at the way Link was referring to their relationship.

"Don't tell me you thought that your beloved Link was doing this out of his own will, did you?" He taunted. "I must say, you humans are surprisingly easy to take control of. I thought he would have put up a little bit of a fight, but I guess not."

"What are you talking about, Link?" Astrid snapped.

"My goodness, you are dense aren't you." Link said. "Link isn't here, he's currently drifting in his own subconscious. His body and memories belong to me now. Mind control really is an excellent tool, isn't it."

"Who are you." Midna growled, her twilight energy beginning to emanate through her tattoos. **(A/N In the last chapter, when Midna absorbed the Twilight energy of the Kargaroc, she permanently gained some of her powers back. The blue tattoos came with this trait.)**

"Oh, how rude of me. Midna, you of all people should know of thralls, no?"

"What of them."

"Well, this realm is just teeming with powerful creatures for me to claim as my own personal thralls. The changewing is merely one of these magnificent beasts and it has a wonderful ability." Link said condescendingly.

"Changewing?" Snotlout said. "What the heck is that?"

"The changewing is a camouflage dragon which has the ability to hypnotize people. I always thought it was just a myth." Fishlegs informed.

"Well, someone's informed, aren't they. Anyhow, by making this changewing my thrall, I'm able to control whoever I want. Even your precious Link."

"Let him go. You don't want this fight." Midna threatened.

"Oh, don't I? Your twilight energy is nothing compared to what I am able to do, princess." Link replied. The condescending tone remained, but it wasn't as mocking anymore. He was more serious, almost accepting Midna's words as a challenge. "The hero has driven back my master many times, but the Master Sword is gone from this realm. I refuse to let my master die in vain!"

The ground began to shake slightly, distracting all the riders except for Midna. Twilight energy was practically pouring out of her by this point, but Link has some other form of magic surrounding him. There were orange diamonds floating all around him, pulsing violently with dark magic. The power was immense, but Midna had no plans of backing down, regardless of how strong Link was. "I don't care who your master is, but leave Link out of it."

"What is it with you humans and your foolish defiance?!" Link raged. "Any animal with a will to live would run and scurry at the sight of something stronger, but humans just stand there like a lost puppy. You wish to fight against me? _Fine!_" He shouted, the diamonds around him exploding into nothing. Link collapsed, falling unconscious as the energy left the area.

"What just happened?!" Snotlout exclaimed, hiding behind a rock with Fishlegs and the twins. Astrid and Midna were the only ones who dared to remain where they were once the tremors started.

Midna gave no answer, looking down at Link's unconscious body. She bent down to pick him up, but before she could even get her thoughts together, a dragon slowly faded into existence. It was orange, but there were red and black diamonds all over it, no doubt being the work of whatever being possessed Link.

"Midna! That's the changewing! Careful, it can spit acid!" Fishlegs cried.

The changewing, instead of attacking Midna, simply stared into her eyes. Remembering it's ability to mind control, she grabbed Astrid's dagger from the girl's belt and drove it straight into the dragon's skull. It cried out horribly and jerked around before disappearing in a cloud of orange diamonds. It was the thrall that Link's captor had spoken of earlier, identifiable by the magic being expelled at its death.

Link stirred slightly, the changewing's death apparently rousing him from his state of unconsciousness. His eyes fell onto Midna, bringing a soft smile to his lips. "Hey, Midna." He offered childishly, clearly acknowledging her frustration.

Her anger quickly turned into relief as she dropped to her knees to hug Link. "Please, stop scaring me." She begged, finally allowing tears to fall onto her cheeks.

* * *

"Ghirahim? That's his name?" Astrid said incredulously.

"Yeah, at least that's what I could gather when he took control of my mind." Link replied, sitting next to Hiccup casually. "The guy seems dangerous."

"And he uses magic you said?" Hiccup asked.

"It sounds stupid, Hiccup, but trust us. This is something we have to take seriously. This isn't going to be the last time we hear about Ghirahim." Midna interjected.

"Well, it's only one person. Maybe we can change his mind." Hiccup suggested.

"There's no changing his mind, Hiccup. We've got another war on our hands."

**A/N: Oh god this was soooo poorly written... Despite the horrible writing, hello plot! You didn't think I'd just let our protagonists live in peace, did you? **

**Next chapter might not be for a while... longer than usual. I start school soon and I haven't even started my summer assignments so yeah. I'm sorry, but I'll try to update when I can. In the meantime, thanks for reading.**


	4. Mixing Light and Shadow

**A/N Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates. Been getting my ass kicked with college applications, school, essays, etc. I've also begun writing my own story so there's that taking up a part of my time.**

**This won't be a full chapter, just a little bit of Link x Midna fluff to keep you guys busy.**

Link dragged himself through the door to his house, tired from flying around on Midia searching for any signs of Ghirahim. He was clearly exhausted, as Midna could see.

"This Ghirahim guy is evasive if anything. He hasn't left any damn trace of where he's been, if he's been around." Link groaned.

"Don't kill yourself trying to find him. He obviously isn't going to show up unless he has something planned first." Midna said, swinging her legs back and forth on the bed.

"Yeah, but with Hiccup still recovering, we're kinda screwed if he attacks Berk." Link grimly stated. "Thank Nayru we were able to rebuild so quickly after the attack."

"You know what you need, Link." Midna said, hopping off the bed. "You need a break." She grabbed his arm, tugging him over to the bed with little opposition considering how tired he already was.

"Do I even have the energy for this right now?" Link muttered, much to Midna's chagrin. She was about to berate him for the comment before a grin crossed her lips.

"Why don't we find out?" She said, sitting Link down on the bed. She quickly hopped onto his lap and brought her lips to his neck, ignoring his sounds of confusion. She bit down lightly, grazing the skin with her teeth and tongue. She needed little confirmation that she was doing something right, judging by Link's sharp intake of air.

"Midna. You are playing a dangerous game." Link said, showing almost no signs of any previous tiredness.

"Ehehe! I have no idea what you're talking about!" She giggled, wrapping her arms affectionately around Link's neck. She continued to bite away, getting more reactions out of Link. Having turned into a wolf so many times before tends to increase one's sensitivity to actions like this. Eventually, Link gave in, grabbing Midna and pinning her on the bed, staring back at her like a predator about to eat his prey.

"That was not a very wise decision, Mid." Link said, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"Oh, and why's that?" Midna teased.

Ignoring her question, Link brought his head down to her neck, biting away at the skin in a similar way she had to him. He took some level of pride in her moans as he moved from her neck to her lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for minutes until Midna pulled away for air.

"You know, Midna. No one's close enough to hear us." Link mused, staying on top of Midna. His slight grin said enough for her as she pulled him closer, almost tearing off his shirt. Link was much more patient, managing to get hers off in the midst of their kisses. Midna had a beautiful figure and he was not one to ignore that. Tracing kisses down her stomach, he made his way to her pants, pulling them away as slow as possible. The process was torture for Midna, not wasting another moment after the clothing was off. She pulled Link's pants off immediately after and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

"It's both of our first times, isn't it." Link said softly. Midna said nothing, but simply nodded as her red began to turn red. "If you don't feel comfortable, we can stop." He offered.

"Link, I love you. I'm completely sure about this." Midna replied, draping her legs on either side of Link.

"I love you too, Mid." Link said, bringing himself down to kiss her yet again. In that moment, the two lovers became one entity of sheer passion, conjoined by love and now by body.

**A/N You have no idea how much I wanted to make that a full blown lemon.**

**-B1NARD1**


End file.
